


[Fanvid] Can I Hold You

by sbisque



Category: Bad Boy Street (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Bad Boy Street video. This one angsty and from Claude's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Can I Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to make another Claude & Brad video cuz, quite frankly, I love the character Claude. The song is by Bobby Milford whose voice I have always loved. My thanks to him for letting me use his song.

[Can I Hold You - Claude+Brad (A Bad Boy Street fan viodeo)](https://vimeo.com/134168390) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

I couldn't help myself, I had to make another Claude & Brad video cuz, quite frankly, I love the character Claude. This is an angsty video from Claude's POV. I hope some of you out there will enjoy it, if you do PLEASE let me know :)


End file.
